La chica misteriosa
by HyugaHiinata.96
Summary: Después de la guerra ninja, han pasado muchas cosas. Entre ellas Naruto está enamorado de una chica valiente que dio su vida por él. Y él mismo se enamora de una chica de hermosos ojos perla que solo la había visto una vez.
1. Eres mi nueva obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

_Piensan_

-Hablan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La chica misteriosa**

Capítulo 1: Eres mi nueva obsesión

Hinata Hyuga paseaba por las calles de Konoha, despreocupada ya que sabía que no tenía una misión pues, ayer volvió de una exitosa misión en solitario, debía ser la guardaespaldas de un señor feudal mientras se trasladaba al feudo de su prometida.

Los atacaron pero gracias a que ella activó su Byakugan y defendió al señor con el Juken llegaron a destino, suspiró recordando la pareja de enamorados, cuando el señor feudal divisó a su prometida y viceversa ambos corrieron hasta chocar en un romántico abrazo acompañado del más tierno de los besos, suspiró nuevamente, lo que daría ella por tener una escena así con su novio, que aún no encontraba, pensó haciendo un puchero.

Después de que la cuarta guerra terminara Hace unos 2 meses con Madara o Tobi muerto gracias a Naruto y Sasuke que se alió en último momento, todos habían ayudado en la reconstrucción de las aldeas, todas juntas reconstruyéndose lentamente pero con ayuda de todas, Hinata recordaba cómo hace una semana con Kiba y Shino tuvieron que ir a Suna a ayudar con la reconstrucción, la pasaron muy bien conociendo gente muy cariñosa y amistosa.

Pensaba en que ahora se estaba acercando cada vez más a su Naruto-kun, pronto lo alcanzaría. Recordaba cuando fue que el rubio se le acercó a invitarla a Ichiraku's Ramen estaba feliz, había estado aprendiendo cosas tan lindas del rubio, se volvieron en amigos más cercanos, le contaba de todo y ella también, ahora se conocían más y eso le alegraba mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en Ichiraku's con Sasuke platicando de todas las cosas por las que pasaron, el rubio le contaba que encontraría la forma de que la Hokage le disminuyera el castigo por las cosas que hiso al habérseles unido en último momento y ayudar a acabar con Madara mientras el oji negro lo veía y reía de lado al ver las ocurrencias que decía el rubio para hacer convencer a la Hokage. De repente Naruto le habla a Sasuke de otro tema y se ruboriza, hace que el oji negro levante una ceja de curiosidad.

-Oye teme… yo… quiero confesarte algo.

-Hmp… Habla.

-Yo.. Creo..

-¿siii?

-Que yo, que yo estoy… - Sasuke estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que no tenía.- Es que yo…- Naruto bufó molesto al no poder explicarse.

-¡Habla de una vez Usuratonkachi!- Y le plata un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-¡Teme que no vez que te hablo de mis sentimientos!- con el puño en alto Naruto deja sorprendido a Sasuke.

-… Lo siento dobe, aunque no me gusta nadie no tiro para ese lado- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Nani!, ¡Sasuke-teme como puedes pensar algo asi!- con los ojos llenos de furia, hasta con destellos de fuego saliendo de ellos.

-Hmp… Entonces ¿por qué tardas tanto?, dilo de una buena vez dobe.

-Es que me da un poco de vergüenza- dijo el rubio ruborizándose nuevamente.

-Vamos, hablemos de camino al parque- dijo Sasuke pagando su porción de Ramen.

-Okey- dice enérgico el rubio levantándose de su asiento, buscando su billetera de rana y pagando sus porciones consumidas. Llevaban un rato caminando cuando Sasuke decide hablar.

-¿y, de quién estamos hablando?

-Etto…- ruborizándose nuevamente el rubio-... de Hinata-chan- Naruto al ver que su amigo levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión...- Ella, es una persona maravillosa, es hermosa, no sé cómo antes no me di cuenta de la hermosa persona que tenía detrás de mí. Pero no sé aún si estoy enamorado, pero no negaré que me gusta mucho.

Y así siguieron caminando, se les olvidó a los chicos el parque, sólo caminaban, Sasuke le hacía preguntas a Naruto de esa tal Hinata, al parecer fueron compañeros de niños, pero no la recordaba simplemente porque en ese tiempo tampoco le interesaba conocer a todas sus compañeras, todas eran sus fanáticas molestosas, supuso que no conoció a la tal Hinata porque pensaba que era una más de sus fans, pero tal parece que la chica estaba enamorada desde ese tiempo de su amigo rubio. El chico le contó cómo la chica rara y tímida que conocía se fue a enfrentar a Pein sólo por él y cómo enfrentó un sentimiento horrible que dejó que el kyubi le controlara hasta el punto de sacar ocho y casi nueve colas, después de toda esta guerra se convirtieron en mejores amigos de lo que eran antes y ahora comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Sasuke escuchaba atento la narración del rubio, estaba feliz por su amigo, había encontrado a alguien que le diera alegría a su amigo. Pero de la nada ve a una chica a lo lejos, _una chica_ _muy linda_ pensó jamás la había visto, su cabello oscuro y largo ondeando con el viento al caminar, ve en su cuello la banda ninja así que supone que debe ser una, su piel blanca tan linda y su cara, por lo que puede ver a lo lejos es hermosa, la chica se dirige hacia ellos, pero dobla dos calles antes de alcanzarlos. Naruto ve a Sakura que los llama desde lejos y deben de ir al encuentro de ella, Sasuke bufa molesto, no por la llegada de su compañera, bueno, un poco, pero era porque quería ir en busca de la chica misteriosa.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal?

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿cómo te fue en la misión en Suna?

-Jejeje, bien muy bien, ayudé lo más que pude con los enfermos y no hay que lamentarse gracias a Dios y ustedes ¿qué cuentan?

-Nada, el teme y yo hemos ayudado a la reconstrucción de aquí

-Hmp.

-Oh que bien, ¿tienen algo más que hacer?

-No, nada Sakura-chan ¿y tu teme?- Sasuke encontró una oportunidad para ir en busca de la chica misteriosa.

-Si, yo debo irme, quiero entrenar solo

-Esta bien teme, vamos Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño- y se fue con la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se llevo toda la maldita tarde buscando a la chica, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba, ni rastros de ella, bufó y se dirigió a su hogar en los territorios Uchiha.

Se duchó, y se puso una camisa sin mangas con un short, aún hacía calor, estaban en verano todavía, se sentó en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín y miró el atardecer pensando en esa chica, sin duda era especial, pensó que quizás puede haber sido un sueño, un producto de su imaginación pues nunca se había interesado tanto en una chica como para pasar el día entero buscándola sólo para verla, para saber algo de ella, algo para conocerla.

Se sintió frustrado y se dirigió a su cocina para prepararse la cena, a vivir tanto tiempo solo se acostumbró a cocinarse y ser ordenado, no entendía cómo Naruto, viviendo solo desde niño también no es ni ordenado ni sabe cocinarse, sólo comer ramen preparado y leche.

Al haber terminado de comer y lavar los platos utilizados se acostó en su cama y pensando por última vez en la chica se durmió plácidamente.

Por la mañana después de desayunar se dirigió a entrenar, necesitaba distracción, hasta en sueños pensaba en la chica que ni la cara le había visto bien, pasó todo el día entrenando sin percatarse de la hora, el día siguiente fue igual y así por dos semanas.

Bufó molesto, sólo la había visto una vez y ni siquiera sabía si existía o no, estaba obsesionado con una chica que su imaginación creó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dos semanas de descanso de misiones Tsunade le había llamado para encomendarle una, según lo que le había dicho su primo Neji, se arregló rápidamente y parte en rumbo al edificio del Hokage.

Allí antes de golpear la puerta escuchó que la hokage le hablaba a un chico, le decía que ya llegaría, que fuera paciente, fue en ese instante que decidió golpear la puerta y al escuchar la autorización por parte de la hokage entra haciendo una reverencia y mira a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de la hokage y al lado suyo estaba Sakura, Naruto y la mirada de un chico oji negro igual que su cabello que al verla sonrió de lado, en ese instante las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron por la descarada sonrisa del chico.

-Permiso Tsunade-sama ¿me mandó a llamar?

-Si Hinata, es porque se te ah otorgado una nueva misión junto al equipo kakashi, aunque Sai está con Kakashi en otra misión.-Sasuke se sorprendió ¿la suerte estaba de su lado? Al ponerle en misión junto a la chica que vio en la calle junto a su amigo rubio, también estaba feliz porque comprobaba que no estaba loco y la chica existía.

-¿D-de qué se trata la misión?

-Está bien, ustedes deben de ir a entregar estos pergaminos- y pone dos encima de la mesa- a la Aldea oculta de la Niebla y entregaran este pergamino azul- señalándolo y pasándoselo a Sasuke-, este otro rojo lo entregarán a la Aldea oculta de las Nubes- repitiendo el gesto hecho anteriormente con el otro pergamino.- Su capitán de misión es Sasuke, Sakura es la ninja médico, por si acaso los atacan estará Naruto y para asegurarse de que no hayan problemas está Hinata, muchos ninjas renegados querrán esos pergaminos, por eso les encomiendo a ustedes esta misión de clase A ya que allí se encuentran noticias para las aldeas aliadas después de la guerra, deben quedarse en esas aldeas como una semana y traer otros pergaminos, pues es la respuesta de los respectivos kages dándome noticias a mí. Parten mañana al amanecer, ¿dudas?

-No Tsunade-sama

-No vieja… ¡auch! … ¡eso duele Sakura-chan!

-N-no Hokage-sama

-Hmp.

Cuando todos se encontraron fuera del edificio Sasuke los reunió para planear la salida.

-Ahora descansen y arreglen todas sus cosas, no quiero retrasos, mañana partimos a las 6 de la mañana, al amanecer ¿entendido?-al recibir un "Si, Sasuke-kun", "¡Si Dattebayo!" y un tímido "S-si"- Eso es todo, hasta mañana.- y cada uno se dirigió a su hogar a arreglar todo. Pero Sasuke fingió irse hasta perder de vista a la pelirrosa acompañada de Naruto caminando a sus respectivos hogares ya que sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección. Ve hacia donde había partido la chica, era _en su misma dirección_ pensó, qué mejor que seguirle para saber algo más de ella, por sus ojos era una Hyuga y por la hokage supuso que se llamaba Hinata, _Hinata Hyuga_ pensó mirándola caminar a paso relajado y distraídamente adelante suyo, la chica cuando lo ve atrás de ella mira confundida al Uchiha_ ¿qué hace?_

-Etto… U-uchiha-san… ¿qué necesita?

-…- el chico la sigue mirando, mira cada centímetro de su cara, esos ojos aperlados con mirada curiosa, esa nariz respingada, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa pálido, y su boca era... _Hermosa_. Hinata al ver que el chico no decía nada, se dispuso a dar la vuelta nuevamente y retirarse pero unas manos le tomaron del brazo provocando que se diera vuelta y luego esas manos la tomaron por las muñecas y la aprisionaron en un muro de aquella calle dejándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡Uchiha-san!

-¿Quién y qué eres?- le dijo el chico con los ojos llenos de intriga.

-¿eh?... Yo… ¿de qué habla Uchiha-san?, yo no… no le entiendo.-El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Hyuga?

-…-y Hinata estaba a punto de responder cuando siente que el chico la aprisiona más y más contra su cuerpo y la pared, lentamente se acerca y le da un beso lleno de pasión a la Hyuga dejándola en shock, tratando de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha, pero él es más fuerte que ella. Cuando Sasuke termina el beso y abre los ojos encuentra a una Hinata con la cara rojísima, la chica se enoja y le da una inmensa cachetada al Uchiha haciéndole doblar la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto. Hinata se retira retomando su ruta a su casa indignada y roja de vergüenza mientras que el Uchiha se soba la mejilla afectada y mira la silueta de Hinata perderse por las calles con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Enserio… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada uno llegó a sus hogares y arreglaron sus cosas, se retiraron a dormir obviamente, pues mañana partirían temprano. Pero hay una Ojiperla que no puede dormir, por pensar en lo sucedido esta tarde

FLASHBACK

_-Etto… U-uchiha-san… ¿qué necesita?- Preguntó por si quería algo de ella, un favor o algo de la misión_

_-…- No responde nada. "Quizás ni me mira a mi" se dispuso a dar la vuelta nuevamente y retirarse pero unas manos le tomaron del brazo provocando que se diera vuelta y luego esas manos la tomaron por las muñecas y la aprisionaron en un muro de aquella calle dejándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-¡Uchiha-san!_

_-¿Quién y qué eres?- ¿Qué dijo?_

_-¿eh?... Yo… ¿de qué habla Uchiha-san?, yo no… no le entiendo.- Sentía que su corazón estallaría por lo apresurado de su latir._

_-¿Qué me estás haciendo Hyuga?- ¿pero de qué habla?_

_-…-estaba a punto de decirlo cuando siente que el chico la aprisiona más y más contra su cuerpo y la pared, lentamente se acerca y le da un beso dejándola en shock, tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero él es más fuerte que ella. Cuando Sasuke termina el beso siente la cara rojísima, se enoja y le da una inmensa cachetada haciéndole doblar la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto. Se retira retomando su ruta a su casa indignada y roja de vergüenza._

FIN FLASHBACK

_Ahora ¿cómo le veré a la cara?, esta misión durará casi un mes_, suspira cansada y se rinde al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Estoy contenta, este es mi primer fic largo xD pero no estoy segura que lemmon / (amigas pervertidas). Sin nada más que decir, quiero decirles gracias por leer C:. Esperen la continuación xD


	2. Encuentros y confesiones

Hoola! espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Disfruten el segundo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2: Encuentros y confesiones.

Al día siguiente se encontraron los cuatro a la hora acordada. Sasuke no dejaba de observar a Hinata quien al notar la oscura mirada sobre ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

Sakura hablaba con Hinata, al tiempo en que Sasuke dio la orden de ponerse en marcha, primero irán a la Aldea oculta de la Niebla demoraría dos días en pie y como cinco en barco ya que es una isla y pese a saber caminar por el agua debían descansar y las cosas no tenían ese poder obviamente se hundirían.

Mientras las chicas iban delante de ellos, reían, conversaban muchas cosas _entre mujeres se entienden_ pensó Sasuke y vio a Hinata muy contenta con la conversación que mantenía con Sakura.

-Ella es…- comenzó la conversación Naruto y el Uchiha levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

-¿Ella quién es qué?

-Ella es Hinata, la chica de la que te hablé el otro día- dejando a Sasuke sorprendido con la declaración de su amigo.- ¿qué opinas teme?, ¿no ves que es una bella chica?- le dice Naruto golpeándole un poco con el codo._ ¿Ella es?, la gran, rara y tímida chica de la que Naruto hablaba tanto, la chica a la que su amigo le gusta, la misma a la que le robó un beso ayer mismo y esta le devolvió con una cachetada, esta era la misma chica de la que llevaba pensando día tras día y noche tras noche durante dos semanas enteras_ reflexionó.

-Hmp… ¿y Sakura?- Necesitaba saber si el dobe de su amigo aún sentía algo por Sakura.

-Sakura-chan siempre te querrá a ti teme, pero no niego que aún me atrae.

-Dobe, debo confesarte algo...- No andaría con rodeos, siempre fue el tipo de chico que va directo al grano, no ocultaría que sentía una leve obsesión por la ojiperla y que si serían rivales en el amor lucharía por ella.

-Dime… ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?

-¡No! Usuratonkachi déjame hablar primero… lo que yo quiero decir es que…-Y al rubio le sonaron las tripas, llevaban toda la mañana caminando, ninguno de los cuatro había tomado desayuno así que el primero en delatar hambre fue Naruto.

-¡Hay teme! ¿y si paramos aquí un poquito y almorzamos?- le dijo el rubio rogándole al moreno quien tubo que acceder, luego le diría al rubio todo.

Almorzaron callados, raramente callados, el hecho de que Naruto no desayunara era el motivo perfecto para el rubio de no soltar su plato, Sakura y Hinata comían lentamente aún riéndose de la conversación entre chicas que tuvieron la mayor parte de la mañana y Sasuke observaba cada facción y cada reacción de la ojiperla pensaba que era imposible tener algo más con ella pero cada momento que la veía, que disfrutaba de su sonrisa una rica sensación en su estómago se formaba, quería probar nuevamente, con ansias esperaba el momento de degustar sus carnosos labios.

Y así pasó el día caminando hasta el atardecer, se instalaron cerca de un lago. Luego de cenar decidieron que esa noche los hombres harían guardia mientras las mujeres descansaban, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Sakura dijo que ayudaría a lavar los platos sucios, Hinata le dijo a Sakura que iría a darse un baño a lo que la Pelirrosa asintió y le dijo que fuera con cuidado Naruto se ofreció a ayudar a Sakura con los platos y Sasuke como había quedado solo, se dijo a sí mismo que caminaría un rato y luego se bañaría, era una esplendida noche.

Hinata se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca activando su Byakugan, después de eso comenzó a desvestirse y finalmente entró al agua helada que provocó que los vellos de la piel se levantaran y sus pezones se irguieran rápidamente, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y entró todo su cuerpo, nadando, disfrutando la sensación del agua en su cuerpo, entró nuevamente al agua por mucho rato, disfrutaba nadar, sumergirse, cuando su nado se ve interrumpido por una presencia entrando al agua, Hinata se asustó un poco activó su Byakugan y vio a nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke desnudo adentro del agua, deshace su técnica y sale al encuentro procurando sólo sacar del agua su cabeza y cuello. Sasuke la mira sorprendido y luego su mirada se oscurece de deseo.

-U-uchiha-san, yo… yo debo decirle que yo estaba primero que usted.

-¿Y?

-y.. Que… etto…

-¿qué pasa Hyuga?- mientras se acerca peligrosamente a ella

-yo… aléjese p-por favor- dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza al ver que el chico se acercaba cada vez más.-¡Aah!- exclama Hinata al sentir dos manos agarrándola de la cintura tirando fuertemente para que se parara bien y el agua mostrara lo que tanto había intentado tapar-¿qu-qué quiere de mí Uchiha-san?- dice al abrir los ojos y encontrar su mirada oscura.

-¿Qué me haces Hyuga?- Otra vez esa pregunta, no entendía a que se podría referir el chico.-¿Es tu belleza la que me enloquece?, ¿o tu forma de ser?- Hinata abre más los ojos lo que el chico le decía no tenía lógica alguna.

-U-uchiha-san...yo …

-Shh, calla- le dice el chico tapando con dos de sus dedos su boca, estos se comienzan a mover delineando la textura y forma de los labios de la chica, que comienza a suspirar, con su mano le acaricia la mejilla derecha de ella, su mano se detiene y se acerca para probar esos hermosos labios que lo encantaron el día anterior.

Su beso ya no fue necesitado, fue lento y romántico, el que la chica esta vez correspondió sin problemas, luego más apasionado, Sasuke rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Hinata y ella comenzó a subir sus manos que antes estaban estáticas apuntando al agua, en el pecho trabajado de Sasuke, a medida se iba intensificando el beso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para acercarlo involuntariamente más a ella.

El beso duro mucho, mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo contó pero supieron que fue mucho, comenzaban a necesitar aire y así como empezó se acabó, cuando se separaron sus bocas lentamente abrieron sus ojos y Sasuke colocó su frente en la de Hinata haciendo que esta le mirara, el chico sonrió al saber que la chica le correspondió al beso, ahora sabía que necesitaba más de esos, se estaba volviendo adicto.

Hinata tembló un momento y Sasuke supo que la chica tendría frío, le robó un beso corto nuevamente dejándola sin aire y dijo.

- Vete, te resfriarás, si el dobe pregunta por mí le dices que no me has visto ¿ok?.

Y Hinata asintió, se salió del agua, tomó su ropa rápidamente y se fue a un lugar donde el Uchiha no la viera vestirse, aunque _¿de que serviría si al tomarla del agua le vio todo?_ pensó y sus mejillas se tiñeron rojísimas, agradeció mentalmente al chico por no haberse propasado con ella pese al estar los dos desnudos, se vistió y se fue al campamento donde estaba Naruto solo observando el fuego de la fogata que armaron allí.

Se sorprendió al verla, pues creía que ya dormía. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron rosa al verla con el cabello húmedo, aún así la encontraba hermosa.

-H-hinata-chan, pensé que ya dormías.-Y a Hinata se le colorearon un poquito las mejillas.

-Etto, no.. Yo estaba tomando un baño en el lago Naruto-kun.-Naruto la invita a sentarse junto a él.

-Y… ¿no has visto al teme?

-…-Su corazón se aceleró ante la mención del Uchiha- No, no le eh visto Naruto-kun, sólo fui a darme un baño.

-Aaah, está bien, luego regresará…

-Si, n-no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

-Hinata hay algo muy importante que me gustaría decirte…- Dijo el rubio preparado para declarársele a la chica

-Uh, ya veo Naruto-kun ¿de qué se trata?- pregunta intrigada la chica.

-Es.. Que yo… desde hace un tiempo creo ..que tu…

-¿si? -Hinata lo incitaba a continuar pues tenía una idea pero no quería creer que fuese una ilusión, esto, ¡era real! Pensó.

- Pues que tu eres importante para mi…-dijo tratando de explicarse ya con las mejillas rojas- eres MUY importante para mí - recalcó las palabras.

-Tu también eres MUY importante para mí Naruto-kun y lo sabes - decía Hinata

-Si… pues quiero decirte que yo…

-Ya se acabó tu tiempo de guardia- Esa voz.. Sasuke interrumpió la declaración del rubio quien lo fulminaba con la mirada- Hyuga vas a acostarte o me harás compañía- preguntó en tono burlón Sasuke haciendo que al rubio le salieran chispas en los ojos de ira y a Hinata se le colorease la cara entera de rojo.

-No, yo …con permiso me voy a dormir, buenas noches Naruto-kun, buenas noches Uchiha-san- y la chica se retiró a la carpa de chicas.

-¿qué se supone que haces teme?- le dijo Naruto antes de entrar a su carpa enojado.

-Solo prevengo- dijo el chico mirando la carpa por la que había desaparecido la Hyuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente llegaron al puerto y subieron al barco que los llevaría a su primer destino. Sakura acompañada del rubio pasearon por el barco para conocer el lugar, y ver unos pececitos de distintos colores y bonitos.

Mientras que Sasuke pagaba el costo por el pasaje de los cuatro esos cinco días, Hinata estaba en su habitación arreglando su ropa y haciendo la cama, una vez terminada la acción se asomó por la baranda a ver el mar, el paisaje cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodean de la cintura y la abrazan al cuerpo que tiene detrás suyo mira y es…

-¡U-uchiha-san!

-Sasuke, Hinata sólo llámame Sasuke -le dice al mismo tiempo que la da vuelta para verla y ver su cara sonrojada, le toma del mentón a la chica obligándola a encararlo, el chico se acerca y nuevamente se dan un beso, pero esta vez es un beso hambriento por parte de los dos, Hinata no sabía por qué si amaba a otro su cuerpo y emociones reaccionaban al Uchiha. Cuando terminó el beso Hinata fue a que habló.

-Sa-Sasuke, yo ...esto está mal ...yo…

-Shh -Le hace callar- Hinata por tus besos puedo saber que sientes el mismo deseo que yo, no te lo niegues, me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.- Le da otro beso correspondido inmediatamente y lo acaba bruscamente haciendo que la ojiperla suspire y trate de recomponer su compostura- ¿Lo ves?.

-Pero Naruto-kun y Sakura-san…

-Qué pasa con… ellos- le da un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola suspirar

-Ellos…- suspira profundamente mientras el chico hacía un camino de besos por su cuello-… ellos… mmm- se sorprendió a si misma cediendo a los encantos del Uchiha quien ahora le hiso un chupón en su cuello.

-Dime qué pasará con ellos…- mientras seguía con su camino de besos, ahora chupones, lamidas a su cuello.

-Mmm aah, ¡Sasuke!- decía la chica perdiendo el control- … ellos…- y el chico se detiene y la mira a los ojos perlas ahora oscuros como los de él con la pasión que tenían-… ellos nos podrían pillar…-admitió al fin la chica sacando una sonrisa torcida del chico.

-Ven, si tu problema es el que nos pillen vamos a tu habitación- dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica, pero es frenado por los brazos de ella- ahora ¿qué pasa?.

-Etto…- mientras sus mejillas ardían ante lo que estaba a punto de decir- Sakura-san me dijo que vendría a buscarme- el Uchiha abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, quién diría que la tímida Hyuga saldría tan_… excitante_.

-Está bien, ven a mi habitación- de hecho casi no caminaron porque Sasuke se aseguró antes…

-Tu habitación está al lado mio.

-Nos conviene.

-¿nos?

-Si, podré entrar fácilmente a la tuya y tu a la mía- le dijo guiñándole el ojo dejándola con las mejillas rosadas.

Una vez adentro y cerrado la puerta con pestillo arrinconó nuevamente a Hinata contra la pared, le dio un beso apasionado, bien correspondido y luego siguió con los besos, lamidas y chupones por el cuello de la chica que comenzó a suspirar y a morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta que siempre lleva dejándola con una camisa de rejillas, sus manos se apoderaron de sus pezones moviéndolos, tirándolos, masajeándolos, la chica ya gemía descontrolada. Sasuke tomó un pezón con su boca y lo degustó como un niño y su dulce.

-Mmmm… ¡Aaah!, Sasukeee - Gemía Hinata al sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones, arqueándose exponiendo más su pecho a su cara, lo toma de la nuca suavemente y la mueve para que la boca le chupe todo, aún por encima de la ropa se sentía tan bien.

Sasuke le quita la camisa de rejillas que dejó toda mojada por su baba, ahora que tenia la verdadera carne Sasuke mojó sus labios apreciando cada detalle del dulce que chupaba, lamía, mordía, masajeaba y le encantaba, cuando siente la necesidad de ir más allá, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el pezón derecho de Hinata, sus labios se encargaban del izquierdo y su otra mano descendía lentamente para encontrarse con los pantalones de la chica, mete la mano adentro de estos y frota sus dedos con su intimidad sacando un grito de placer de la chica, sigue frotando sus dedos sobre la tela de su braga, la hace a un lado y sus dedos siguen en su labor intentando mojarla más de lo que estaba.

-Aaahh.. Mmmm… Sasuke yo … - Hinata se deja llevar por las emociones cuando siente un dedo entrando en su intimidad- ¡Aaah Sasuke!- Mientras él sigue chupando y masajeando, entrando uno, dos, tres dedos en ella ahora, Hinata está a punto de perder la cordura - Mmm, sasuke yo creo que…

-Córrete Hinata, córrete para mi- le dice ahora Sasuke entrando y sacando los dedos de su interior más rápido, se dan un beso, apasionado largo e intenso y siente los jugos de Hinata exprimir y succionarle los dedos mientras la chica se convulsiona involuntariamente por el orgasmo obtenido. Cuando saca los dedos de su interior, finaliza el beso y ahora manteniendo mirada con a chica sube su mano derecha y chupa sus dedos mojados por sus fluidos.-Mmmm, Hinata, sabes tan bien…- Hinata encontró esa acción y esa frase tan excitantes, pero se asusta cuando se sienten golpes en la puerta del Uchiha.

-¡Hey teme, ya es hora de cenar, no encuentro a Hinata-chan, si la ves le dice que baje!.- Los aludidos se miran…

-Vamos, debemos cenar querida.- dejando a Hinata roja de vergüenza _¡qué acababa de pasar! ¡Por Dios, ella había dejado que Sasuke… Sasuke le ...tocara! Y no muy sanamente que digamos… sin dudas esto era un error…_ Pensó seriamente la chica.

Sasuke espero que el rubio se fuera, pero el chico insistía en irse con él, así que le robó un rápido beso en la boca a Hinata y se despidió diciéndole que fuera a su cuarto y se arreglara, la chica asintió y Sasuke se retiró con su amigo. Pasó como media hora y Hinata apareció a la cena dijo que estaba arreglando sus cosas y después se había duchado, por eso se demoró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cena Hinata prefirió sentarse lo más alejada del Uchiha quien pese a todo la buscaba con la mirada en todo momento. Sakura se fijó que a su compañera algo le pasaba y como se sentaron juntas le pregunta.

-Hinata, algo raro te pasa…

-Eh, yo.. No, no pasa nada Sakura-san- negando con la cabeza y moviendo sus manos de derecha a izquierda.

-Está bien, si no quieres contarme…

-No, no es nada de eso, creo que es el viajar en barco, estoy un poco mareada, debe ser eso.

-¿Segura?- pregunta Sakura con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-...- Hinata suspira- Si, eso debe ser…- Y continuaron con la cena mientras el rubio le metía plática al moreno que miraba a Hinata en todo momento.

-Teme ¿qué deberé hacer?

-…- Nada…

-Teme, ¿me estás prestando atención?

-…- Nada, el rubio sigue la mirada del Uchiha y nota que ve a las chicas, no sabe especificar cual, pero es obvia la respuesta para él…

-Teme ¿Cuándo te declararás a Sakura-chan?- eso sacó de la ensoñación al moreno.

-Tsk, que no me gusta Sakura… y.. ¿de qué me hablabas?

-De que.. Estaba confundido…

-…-

-Yo siento cosas por Hinata-chan, pero creo que aún siento algo por Sakura-chan… Estos días hemos compartido más cosas juntos, por ejemplo, el otro día cuando Hinata-chan se fue a bañar al lago yo fui a lavar los platos con Sakura-chan, lo hice por ayudar nada más. Pero entre risas ¡casi nos damos un beso! Teme, y se supone que ya había olvidado a Sakura-chan sentimentalmente, eso me dejó confundido y más hoy que recorrimos el barco entero, vimos el mar y muchos peces de distintos colores, la pasé tan bien y luego buscándolos a Hinata-chan y a ti, que ahora que lo pienso es raro que los dos estuviesen en sus habitaciones cada uno y no supieran que el otro estaba al lado…

-Hmp.. No soy adivino dobe…

-Bueno, eso es verdad… y, ¿qué me dices?.

-Quédate con Sakura

-¿y eso a que viene?, yo creí que le correspondías… además no puedo dejar así como así a Hinata-chan.

-No te preocupes, no estará sola

-¿a qué te refieres?

-A que yo la cuidaré

-¿Tú?... Teme ¿de qué me estás hablando?

-De eso, yo la cuidaré

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque Hinata me gusta

-…- Naruto se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amigo.- Sasuke-teme… esto es una broma ¿verdad?

-No.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?, querías un consejo y ya te lo dí, ve con Sakura y yo me quedo con Hinata.- Y Naruto se paró de la nada de la mesa dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por la actitud de su compañero.

-¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces?

-…- Pero el rubio ninja no contestó, sólo miró con tristeza a su amiga y con dolor a Hinata y se retiró a su habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿qué le pasó a Naruto?

-Hmp, nada, sólo le dejé las cosas claras.- eso dejó más confundidas a las chicas que se miraban con desconcierto.- Por cierto, me retiro, estuvo muy buena la comida, con permiso.- Y el Uchiha miró a Hinata y le guiñó un ojo dejándola con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y un leve rosa en sus mejillas, de esta acción no se dio cuenta la pelirrosa que miraba por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos y compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en su habitación que quedaba al lado de la de Sakura (el orden de habitaciones de izquierda a derecha es: Hinata - Sasuke - Sakura - Naruto)… Le dolía el pecho, la respuesta de su amigo lo dejó consternado, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y más por lo que se prometió mentalmente mientras ayudaba a su amiga a lavar los platos…

FLASHBACK

_Se ofreció a ayudar a su amiga Sakura a lavar los platos, rieron mucho y hasta hicieron una guerra de detergente, hasta tenía barba de espuma, se reían mucho cuando sin darce cuenta se habían acercado mucho, su corazón comenzó a latir cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus cuerpos._

_- Sakura-chan…-con un leve sonrojo_

_-Na-naruto…- Sakura también tenía ese sonrojo, sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más. Pero Sakura reacciona a último momento alejándose un poco del rubio con la mano en su corazón tratando de calmar el latido que había nacido por la cercanía con su amigo._

_-Yo… Gomen Sakura-chan_

_-No.. Yo debo pedirte perdón Naruto, no sé qué me pasó_

_-Si… fue un error, tu amas al teme y yo comienzo a sentir cosas por Hinata-chan…- lo dijo tratando de convencerse de la verdad._

_-Si, yo ...amo a Sasuke-kun y tu quieres mucho a Hinata…- lo dijo como convenciéndose a si misma también._

_Después de eso volvieron a lavar los platos, lanzaron las bromas de siempre, pero no se volvió a hablar del tema. Naruto se prometió que ayudaría a su amiga a estar con su amigo, harían una linda pareja, además el otro día Sasuke le preguntó si le gustaba su amiga, debe haber sido por algo ¿no?, pero le dijo que no sabía si aún sentía algo para ver su reacción, cuando le preguntó de vuelta si le gustaba la pelirrosa, este le dijo que no, pero no le creía, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que era imposible de creer para Naruto que le gustase alguien más, si su amigo no era tan sociable. Así que ese día en el barco como no vio a su Hinata-chan, se encontró con Sakura y recorrieron el barco, etc. A esa hora, por la cena tenía una estrategia para hacer reconocer a su amigo que gustaba de la pelirrosa y que mejor que reconocer un amor con los celos…_

_-Teme ¿qué deberé hacer?_

_-…- Nada…_

_-..Teme, ¿me estás prestando atención?_

_-…- Nada, el rubio sigue la mirada del Uchiha y nota que ve a las chicas, no sabe especificar cual, pero es obvia la respuesta para él…_

_-Teme ¿Cuándo te declararás a Sakura-chan?-_

_-Tsk, que no me gusta Sakura… y.. ¿de qué me hablabas?.- Si claro que no te gusta, te lo aré decir aunque sea por la fuerza teme..._

_-De que.. Estaba confundido…_

_-…-_

_-Etto… Yo siento cosas por Hinata-chan, pero creo que aún siento algo por Sakura-chan… Estos días hemos compartido más cosas juntos, por ejemplo, el otro día cuando Hinata-chan se fue a bañar al lago yo fui a lavar los platos con Sakura-chan, lo hice por ayudar nada más. Pero entre risas ¡casi nos damos un beso! Teme, y se supone que ya había olvidado a Sakura-chan sentimentalmente, eso me dejó confundido y más hoy que recorrimos el barco entero, vimos el mar y muchos peces de distintos colores, la pasé tan bien y luego buscándolos a Hinata-chan y a ti, que ahora que lo pienso es raro que los dos estuviesen en sus habitaciones cada uno y no supieran que el otro estaba al lado…- Eso lo dijo para sacarle celos al Uchiha, pero continuaba serio..._

_-Hmp.. No soy adivino dobe…_

_-Bueno, eso es verdad… y, ¿qué me dices?._

_-Quédate con Sakura- ¿Qué dijo?_

_-¿y eso a que viene?, yo creí que le correspondías… además no puedo dejar así como así a Hinata-chan._

_-No te preocupes, no estará sola- frunce el ceño_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-A que yo la cuidaré_

_-¿Tú?... Teme ¿de qué me estás hablando?_

_-De eso, yo la cuidaré_

_-Pero ¿por qué?_

_-Porque Hinata me gusta_

_-…- Se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amigo.- Sasuke-teme… esto es una broma ¿verdad?_

_-… No-_

_-Pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?, querías un consejo y ya te lo dí, ve con Sakura y yo me quedo con Hinata.- No, esto no puede estarme pasando… Y se paró de la mesa dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por la actitud de su compañero._

_-¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces?_

_-…- Pero el rubio ninja no contestó, sólo miró con tristeza a su amiga y con dolor a Hinata y se retiró a su habitación.- Pero que acabo de hacer, Sasuke y … ¿Hinata?. No, no lo permitiré, Hinata será mi novia.-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Y con ese último pensamiento el rubio ninja se duerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Hinata no sabía cómo mirar siquiera al Uchiha, después de la cena de ayer no lo volvió a ver, ahora debía ir a desayunar, pero en lo único que ah pensado es en el último Uchiha, el por qué su cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma con el chico que ni siquiera de niños se hablaban.

Se duchó, se vistió con una polera morada, sin mangas, con tirantes, que no enseñaba mucho escote pero dejaba a la imaginación pensó en forma de reproche_ ¿cómo pude haber sido convencida por Hanabi que me arreglara mi ropa?, esta es muy ajustada_ pensó frunciendo el ceño al verse al espejo. Para abajo traía unos jeans ajustados negros y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Se peinó con una cola alta dejando su flequillo y sus mechones a los lados. No quería salir, no quería encontrarse con Sasuke, unos golpes a su puerta la despertaron de su transe.

- Hinata, soy yo, Naruto, ¿podrías abrirme?- ¡Era su Naruto-kun!, _que alivio_ pensó, se dirigió rápidamente a abrir la puerta y saludos al rubio con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo dormiste?, ayer me dejaste preocupada.

-… Si, yo, gomen si lo hice, lo menos que quiero es que te preocupes- Naruto tenía un sonrojo un poco intenso en sus mejillas ya que…- Hinata-chan, hoy te ves muy linda.-la chica abre sus ojos de sorpresa, _¿Naruto-kun me llamó linda?_.

-G-gracias Naruto-kun, tu también te ves bien hoy- sus mejillas ardían provocando una sonrisa de ternura en el rubio. Naruto estaba con una polera roja y jeans, con zapatillas para complementar el atuendo.

-Hinata me preguntaba si querías estar conmigo hoy.

-…- Naruto se puso nervioso, la chica no respondía.

-¿Hinata?

- Gomen, gomen Naruto-kun, sí, me encantaría estar hoy contigo- con una sonrisa que alegró la cara del rubio. Quien la tomó de la mano sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Entonces vamos…- Se dirigieron a desayunar, en la mesa de ellos estaba Sakura hablando animadamente al Uchiha que escuchaba lo que decía la chica a su lado, pues desde que volviera a la aldea se habían hecho más amigos, pero nada más. Sasuke al ver a Hinata no separó su mirada de allí, pero se detuvo mirando lo linda que se encontraba ese día, pero algo hiso que frunciera el ceño, es porque Hinata estaba tomada de la mano de Naruto.

-Buenos días Hinata, Naruto

-Hola a todos

-Buenos días Sakura-san, Uchiha-san

-Hmp, llámame Sasuke- y mira a Hinata como diciendole "Ya te lo dije antes"

-Buenos d-días Sasuke- Sacando una sonrisa de lado del chico que tenía en frente y que el que tenía al lado frunciera el ceño.

El desayuno transcurrió "normal" se podría decir, cuando terminaron Naruto toma a Hinata de la mano y llevándosela a otro lugar, dejando al Uchiha furioso y la pelirrosa preocupada, pero "feliz" por su amigo, al menos a él le va bien con su amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo podía creer, Hinata, estaba feliz, había pasado todo el día al lado de su amor, riendo ante sus ocurrencias y sonrojandose por su cercanía, Hinata sentía que ya no tenía dudas, amaba a Naruto.

-Hinata, yo tengo que decirte algo importante…

-¿Qué pasa ahora Naruto-kun?-Naruto suspira fuertemente, dándose coraje para hablar, se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

-Hinata… Tu me gustas

-…- Hinata se quedó muda por la confesión del rubio.

-Etto, yo entiendo que no me correspondas, pero quería que lo supieras…- Con dolor en sus palabras y dispuesto a marcharse, da la media vuelta para irse cuando siente que le toman del brazo, mira a la chica y la ve extremadamente roja.

-Na-naruto-kun… ¿eso es verdad?

-¿eh?... Si, esto que siento es verdadero…

-¡Oh Naruto-kun!- y se lanza al abrazo con Naruto, uno que duró mucho tiempo, luego se miran los dos sonrojados y sus corazones latiendo a mil.

-Entonces… Hinata ¿aceptas ser mi novia?


	3. Decisiones

Hola! Aquí el 3° y penúltimo capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3: Decisiones

_-Hinata, yo tengo que decirte algo importante…_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora Naruto-kun?-Naruto suspira fuertemente, dándose coraje para hablar, se le sonrojaron las mejillas._

_-Hinata… Tu me gustas_

_-…- Hinata se quedó muda por la confesión del rubio._

_-Etto, yo_

_entiendo que no me correspondas, pero quería que lo supieras…- Con dolor en sus palabras y dispuesto a marcharse, da la media vuelta para irse cuando siente que le toman del brazo, mira a la chica y la ve extremadamente roja._

_-Na-naruto-kun… ¿eso es verdad?_

_-¿eh?... Si, esto que siento es verdadero…_

_-¡Oh Naruto-kun!- y se lanza al abrazo con Naruto, uno que duró mucho tiempo, luego se miran los dos sonrojados y sus corazones latiendo a mil._

_-Entonces… Hinata ¿aceptas ser mi novia?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Si Naruto-kun, por supuesto que acepto!- Y los dos enamorados se acercan, Naruto le toma delicadamente por la cintura y Hinata lo rodea tiernamente con sus brazos, se miran un momento más, terminan de acercarse cuando se funden en un tierno beso, un roce, pero que para la pareja no es suficiente, ambos al mismo tiempo abren sus bocas para profundizarlo y como los dos eran aún primerizos en eso de los besos [curiosamente los dos tuvieron su primer beso con Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso xd] ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la torpeza del otro, pero mientras el tiempo avanzaba se volvían expertos y ninguno cedía al otro, el apasionado beso se acabó tan tierno como empezó, los chicos juntaron sus frentes mirándose y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Cuando llegó la noche ni se acordaron de comer, estuvieron juntos todo el día, se alimentaron de besos tiernos como cargados de pasión. Hinata era tan feliz en ese momento, que cuando se despidieron (Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su habitación) se dieron un último beso y cada uno con una boba sonrisa entró a su habitación.

-Hmp, hasta que apareces- esa voz… Hinata se asusta, prende la luz de su habitación y sentado en su cama estaba Sasuke Uchiha con el seño fruncido.

-Etto… ¿qué hace aquí Sasuke-san?

-Dije que sólo me dijeras Sasuke, ¿Cuántas veces lo diré?, o …¿tendré que forzarte a que lo digas bien?

-Le tengo que pedir por favor que se retire de mi habitación.

-Osino qué…

-Osino… etto.. Yo…

-¿Llamarás a Naruto?- Sasuke se levanta y se acerca a la chica peligrosamente.

-Si, yo, lo llamaré

-Y qué le dirás a Naruto, que quieres que venga para que se dé cuenta que estoy en tu habitación y que hace poco nos besamos en el lago y ayer me dejaste disfrutarte…

-¡Cállese!

-¿quieres que se entere que mientras el te da besitos yo te toco y te hago ver el cielo?

-¡Cállese le dije!

-¿Por qué le temes a la realidad?...- se acercó hasta quedar juntos, la acorraló a la puerta, pero no le hacía nada, levantó un brazo y acarició la mejilla de la chica.- ¿por qué me castigas así?

-¿de qué castigo habla?

-No sabes lo que me provocas con esa ropa Hyuga…- dijo el chico en tono ronco que hiso estremecerse a la chica.

-No, usted está mal Sasuke.

-¿Lo estoy?, entonces detenme…- El Uchiha termina de acercarse a la chica y le da un beso cargado de pasión, entra su lengua para recorrer la boca de la chica que le volvía loco, sentía que le golpeaba el pecho, pero eran golpes suaves, se sorprendió cuando la chica dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a corresponder a sus besos, con la misma intensidad, se abrazaron y él la condujo a la cama de la chica donde él terminó debajo de ella, tomándola por la cintura, mientras que Hinata seguía besándolo, no se separó de él ni cuando se acostaron. Terminado el beso se miran, Hinata tiene un gran sonrojo, mientras el Uchiha sólo sonríe saboreando el sabor de la victoria.- ¿y?... ¿Tenía razón o no?

-Sasuke.. Yo, no sé si esto está bien, yo… Hoy Naruto me pidió que fuésemos novios y yo…

-Aceptaste verdad…

-…- Pero la cara de Hinata habló por si sola. Entonces Sasuke frunce el seño y se levanta, y está dispuesto a marcharse cuando Hinata le habla- Sasuke.. Yo, por favor quédate …quédate aunque sea esta noche conmigo.- El chico la mira por sobre el hombro y nota que la chica estaba… llorando-… Sasuke, yo ya no sé lo que siento… Creí que amaba a Naruto con toda mi alma, pero llegas tu y hechas todo a perder, me confundes mucho. Pero si planeas dejarme, aunque sea esta noche quédate conmigo…

-…-

-… por favor…-

-…- Y Sasuke incapás de resistirse, _¿por qué hago esto?, se supone que al estar de novia con el Usuratonkachi yo me retiro, perdí el amor de Hinata, y debería dejarla, pues ella ya decidió, pero me pide que me quede y no puedo contenerme, me duele ver esas lágrimas en ese hermoso rostro, me sigo preguntando… ¿Qué me haces Hinata?_... Y Sasuke da la vuelta nuevamente y se acerca a la chica que al ver que el chico la prefirió se lanza a sus brazos y llora, llora porque ni siquiera está segura de lo que siente, porque siente que ya no puede controlar su vida, que se le sale todo de control y se acuestan abrazados, juntitos, los dos se quedan dormidos, Hinata de tanto llorar y sentir las carisias en su pelo, el silencioso apoyo de Sasuke y el chico de cansancio, fue un día largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la mañana Hinata despertó sintiendo su corazón destrozado. Sasuke ya no se encontraba ahí, estaba sola, tapada por una manta que quizás el chico dejo allí, quería quedarse allí todo el resto del viaje, no quería saber ni de Naruto ni de Sasuke, solo quería estar sola y pensar, da la vuelta para acomodarse en la cama y aspira el olor masculino de Sasuke impregnado en esa parte de su cama, se pierde con el aroma, era tan delicioso… Y lloró nuevamente, ¿por qué desde que Sasuke apareció en su vida siente que todo se le va de las manos?

Ella ama a Naruto desde pequeña, siempre quiso ser como él, admiraba todo del ninja rubio y adoraba ver sus hermosos ojos, pero de un día para otro aparece Neji que tiene una misión y al entrar a la oficina de la Hokage lo ve, al amor de su vida, a su amiga y a un chico que le sonríe descaradamente. El chico es Sasuke Uchiha y una vez que todos se fueron a sus casas le robó el primer beso, pese a todo le dio una cachetada.

En el lago se lo encuentra y el chico pese a tenerla abrazada y desnuda no se propasa con ella y en cambio le da un largo y hermoso beso, uno que ella misma se sorprendió al corresponderle. Luego en el barco, sus besos, su lengua, sus manos la estaban volviendo loca.

Por último la confesión de su antiguo y gran amor que le pide ser su novia y ella dejándose llevar por la emoción de ser correspondida por su único amor acepta, cuando vuelve ve a Sasuke en su habitación, le cuenta que es novia del rubio. La cara de dolor que ve en el Uchiha le dijo a su corazón que había cometido un error, le pide que al menos por primera y última vez le hiciera esa noche compañía y él acepta. Lloró como nunca antes y se rindió al sueño. Ahora despierta, el chico ya no está a su lado, eso le duele en su corazón.

Sakura fue a buscarla para ir a desayunar, la hace pasar y la pelirrosa al ver el estado en el que está su amiga le pregunta…

-Hinata, ¿qué te ah pasado? No contesta nada, con ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Pero, Hinata, deberías estar feliz porque Naruto te está esperando allá con Sasuke.-la mención del moreno hace que una lágrima rodee la cara de la chica.

-… yo, Sakura-san, no me siento bien…

-Yo sabía y te lo dije el otro día pero ya no creo que sean mareos.

-No, no lo son ya…

-Entonces… ¿estás en tus días?

-Creo que sí.. Jeje- dice Hinata con desánimo.

-Entonces si es eso no te preocupes yo estaré aquí contigo hoy y comeremos juntas aquí y veremos películas, será como un pijama party ¿está bien?

-Jeje, está bien Sakura-san, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-No, para nada, si para eso estamos las amigas.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.-Ahora espérame, voy a traer nuestros desayunos, voy a traer palomitas, unas películas, helado de chocolate y mi pijama, no te preocupes Hinata, hoy es un día de chicas- Dice Sakura con el puño en alto. Hinata ríe ante las ocurrencias de la pelirosa, admira esa forma de ser de ella. Sakura deja a Hinata en su habitación y vuelve donde están los chicos esperándola.

-¿Y Hinata?- pregunta el rubio.

-Chicos hoy Hinata no se siente bien…- Los dos chicos se miran y luego atentos a la pelirosa.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene?- Dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de la chica presente y enojo del chico rubio.

-Etto, digamos que está en sus días- dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrojo.

-¿en los días de quién?- pregunta el baka de Naruto ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica. Sasuke no dijo nada porque también quería saber eso de los días de no sé quién.

-Baka, resulta que cada cierto tiempo las chicas tenemos un día de pena o de depresión, Hinata tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no me ha querido decir el por qué su tristeza pero supongo que es personal o de familia.- Y Sasuke sintió en su corazón algo de esperanza, Hinata lloró antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba su cabello, lloró desde que supo que él se iba, _¿podrá ser que Hinata…?_.- Bueno como les digo, la chica está mal y yo pasaré hoy con ella, este día será de chicas así que…- con un aire maligno asustando a Naruto y haciendo que una gotita resbale la cabeza de Sasuke- pobre del que se aparezca por la puerta...- crujiendo los huesos de sus manos- porque lo lamentará… Así que, adiós, nos vemos mañana jejeje- volviendo a su tono normal de voz dejando aún más asustados al rubio y ahora era un gotón el de la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Teme.. Estoy preocupado por **mi** Hinata, oh, quizás no lo sabías pero ella accedió ser **mi** novia- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Hmp…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y Sakura pasaron el día juntas divertidas ni salieron de la habitación de la morena, bailaron, cantaron, ahora estaban viendo una película de drama, las dos estaban llorando a lagrimones, Hinata devorando todo el helado de chocolate y Sakura comiéndose todas las cabritas con bebida. Contaron historias de terror y se durmieron bien tarde en la cama de Hinata, no estaban incómodas ya que todas las camas de ese barco eran de dos plazas.

Al día siguiente Hinata agradeció mucho a Sakura, porque gracias a ella se encontraba mucho mejor, bajaron a desayunar junto con los chicos. Naruto se apresura y le roba un beso a Hinata, uno breve, pero que fue capaz de romperle un poco algo en el interior de Sasuke.

-Hola Hinata, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si Naruto-kun, gracias.

-Nos tenías preocupados- esta vez fue el Uchiha

-No se preocupe tanto Sasuke- respondió lo más fría que pudo, pero no pudo cambiar su mirada que demostraba dolor a él que la miraba de la misma manera.

Por la tarde se divisaba el puerto de la isla. Llegarían por la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se sentía mal, la chica que no había salido de su mente ya por 3 semanas ahora era la novia de su mejor amigo, no sabía si estar feliz por ellos o triste.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse llorando. Fue a darse una ducha, cuando salió del baño ve a Hinata sentada en su cama. Bufa molesto, ahora resulta que se imagina cosas.

-Sasuke… yo necesito hablar contigo- Dice la chica con un leve sonrojo ya que no le era fácil estar allí como si nada.

-…- Sasuke no contesta nada, piensa que por muy realista que sea la visión de la chica allí no caería y terminaría hablando solo y llorando nuevamente.

-Sasuke…

-…- Nada, la chica se pregunta qué le pasa al chico, pareciera que no la viera

-Sasuke, enserio quiero…-pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ya deja de atormentarme!- dijo Sasuke serio.

-… pero yo… perdóname, no tenía idea que te molestaba tanto- lo dice con unas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus aperlados ojos dejando a Sasuke sorprendido… _Eso quiere decir, ¿que esta Hinata es verdadera?_. Cuando la chica se disponía a marchar él la toma del brazo y hace que le devuelva la mirada- ¿Qué quieres ahora?, no vez que ya me voy, no te molestaré más- Lo dice con dolor en sus palabras.

-No, yo.. Perdóname Hinata, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco al verte.-y la abraza con amor, con ternura y la chica se rinde ante él y su olor tan masculino que emanaba su piel húmeda después del baño.

-Sasuke…

-Hinata.. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-… eh, que yo, yo…- Vamos reconócelo Hinata…- Yo cometí un grave error Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, Naruto.. ¿Ese dobe te hiso algo?- la chica negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-Es que…- toma aire y lo libera en suspiro- perdóname Sasuke, no lo puedo evitar más...- El chico no entiende y la separa un poco de su cuerpo húmedo aún para mirarla a los ojos, pero antes de verla la chica se lanza encima de él con un gran beso que hiso que su corazón latiera desbocadamente, le correspondió gustoso. Continúan dándose besos apasionados, necesitados, queriendo que eso ocurriese, cómo si lo estuvieran esperando de una vida entera. Y de repente al sonido de la puerta suena sacándolo de su ensoñación. Gruñó porque de todas formas calló en la trampa que su mente le hiso.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta poniéndose un short y una polera a la rápida.

-Soy yo Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura…-dice en susurro, abre la puerta y su compañera estaba afuera mirando hacia el suelo- ¿qué necesitas?

-Yo, necesito conversar contigo de algo Sasuke-kun.

-Ok, pasa- abriendo más la puerta para que la chica entrara, esta acción la llega a ver unos ojos aperlados que estaban junto a un rubio dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, por supuesto el rubio ni cuenta se dio, pero la chica sentía una punzada en su corazón, cuando se despidió del rubio con un beso corto y entró a su habitación.

No pudo evitar sentir rabia, sintió unas malditas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y se mordió su labio para no gritar. Se sintió usada, todo lo que había pasado con el Uchiha lo tenía presente en su mente cuando lo veía, pero cuando vio a Sakura entrando a la habitación del chico se sintió como basura, resulta que el Uchiha solo la utilizaba, pero como correspondió a Naruto ahora mete a su pieza a la pelirosa, pese a que después de haber aceptado la petición de noviazgo con Naruto, se arrepintió al creer ver dolor en los ojos oscuros, incluso hubiese pasado el día siguiente y el siguiente llorando por él, pero gracias a Sakura olvidó momentáneamente el dolor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sasuke Uchiha nunca la querrá, sólo la utilizó y menos mal que no accedió a sus caprichos, pero ahora el problema era que quizás le gustaban esos besos apasionados que solamente él le da, que son capaces de quitarle el aire. ¡Que ilusa fue!, bufó molesta consigo misma, comenzar a sentir algo por alguien que sólo buscaba diversión y es que Hinata se atrevía a pensar todas esas cosas por la fama que se le da al Uchiha, al tener tantas fans ¿por qué no divertirse con algunas?. Decidió ducharse, apenas se le secó el pelo se durmió cansada de tanto llorar, de tanto sufrir por alguien en quien, no valía la pena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la habitación del Uchiha…

-¿y qué dices?- dice la chica.

-Yo, Sakura, sabes que no me gustas de esa forma- y es que le chica le fue a decir que aún sentía algo por él, pero al ver que Naruto tiene novia no pudo evitar sufrir ante eso y se dio cuenta de que amaba al hiperactivo rubio, pero también le deseaba lo mejor. Le dice al Uchiha que sabe lo que siente por Hinata a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió, pero la chica le aclara que no le fue fácil darse cuenta, porque no lo demostraba mucho. Así que le fue a ofrecer, ya que los dos sufrían por amor, darse una oportunidad, al menos para olvidar al ser amado, y aquí es donde está esta conversación.

-Pero al menos intentarlo… Sólo dame una oportunidad…

-…- ¿Lograré enserio sacarme a Hinata de mi mente?

-Solo para probar…-Sasuke suspira…

-Está bien, intentaremos olvidarnos del ser que nos hace daño…- y Sakura abraza al chico, este corresponde al abrazo simplemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente cuando Naruto y Hinata fueron al comedor a desayunar junto a sus amigos, los dos se quedan un poco en shock al ver al moreno tomado de la mano de la pelirrosa.

-¿Y eso?

-Baka, ¿no ves que Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios?

-¿E-enserio?-pregunta Hinata mirando al moreno.

-Hmp.- el desayuno transcurrió en silencio incómodo para Hinata y Naruto que veían cómo Sasuke y Sakura se reían juntos, si casi ni les tomaban atención. Llegaron al puerto y decidieron seguir caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del respectivo kage. Hinata y Naruto detrás de unos felices Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke estaba impresionado ¿en verdad esa era su antigua y ruidosa compañera?, esta Sakura era más simpática, no tan gritona ni molestosa, lo mejor era que sorprendentemente no había ni pensado en Hinata en toda la mañana. Conocer más a Sakura le agradaba en serio. Por su parte Sakura estaba sorprendida con el Uchiha, no entendía cómo pudo estar enamorada de ese chico cuando era pequeña si en verdad no conocía nada de él. Pensaba que era frío, pero el chico una vez que toma confianza es el ser más amigable que hay, se sorprendió cuando recordó de repente que iban acompañados, ni recordaba la presencia de la morena y el rubio y eso se supone que es un progreso.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del kage, Sasuke entregó el pergamino correspondiente, les dijeron que fueran a una posada que tenían preparada para ellos mientras el kage mandaba la respuesta a su aldea. Los cuatro fueron al lugar dicho y entraron a sus habitaciones. Era un día nublado con mucho viento y frío así que pronto se fueron a acostar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana transcurrió normal, cada vez más Hinata se sentía utilizada por Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que anhelaba su caricia. Naruto estaba hecho un caos, desde que inició su relación nota a Hinata más fría en sus tratos, no besos, casi nunca abrazos, etc. Mientras ve que a su amor de infancia le va bien con su mejor amigo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban de lo más bien entre los dos como novios se habían proclamado, pero ni un beso, ni caricia había, sólo el abrazo que compartieron en la habitación del chico cuando los dos se permitieron una oportunidad de conocer al otro.

Cuando obtuvieron el pergamino con el mensaje destinado a su aldea partieron rumbo al norte, caminaron todo el día, estaba atardeciendo cuando se suben al barco que es llevará a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, demorarían cinco días en atravesar el mar. Ahora por mera casualidad las habitaciones quedaron de igual manera que en el barco anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontró con Naruto por un pasillo y decide llamarlo para terminar todo de una vez por todas.

-Naruto-kun, ¿tendrías un momento para hablar?

-Si, si Hinata, yo también quería hablarte de algo…

-Naruto-kun, yo… te agradezco estas semanas a tu lado, le eh pasado de maravillas contigo…

-Yo también Hinata, te debo dar las gracias.

-Si, yo quería decir… que en estos momentos me encuentro sumamente confundida Naruto-kun y me gustaría que me entiendas…

-…-

-Yo… creo que necesito…

-Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo y aclarar nuestros sentimientos- concluyó el rubio.

-… Si, estás de acuerdo solamente Naruto-kun.

-Si, Hinata, yo te venía a hablar de eso ahora de hecho, yo, creo que aún no olvido a Sakura-chan. Y por lo visto tu… sientes algo por el teme ¿o no?- dejándola ruborizada.

-Yo… etto…

-Jeje, no te preocupes Hinata, no hay problema, espero que los dos podamos aclarar nuestros corazones y si nos dice que debemos volver lo aremos, pero si nuestro corazón late por esa otra persona no puedo hacer más que desearte suerte Hinata- y se dan un último abrazo, gesto que no pasa de ser percibido por una pelirrosa y un moreno que por más alegres que estaban algo en sus corazones hiso crack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de irse a dormir leyó un libro que había encontrado sólo para distraerse, ¿por qué a pesar de estar con la pelirosa, al ver a Hinata con otro siente que se derrumba todo lo que acababa de construir con esfuerzo? Piensa. Suspira cansadamente, no tiene ánimos de nada, está a punto de apagar la luz para irse a dormir cuando siente golpes en la puerta. Bufa molesto,_ ¿quién puede ser a estas horas?,_ sea quien sea lo echará a patadas, se levanta y abre la puerta dispuesto a mandar a la ****** al que se atrevió a interrumpir su futuro sueño. Se sorprende enormemente al ver a Hinata afuera de su habitación con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros ajustados, sus mejillas rosadas al ver que el chico la recorre con su mirada y no dice ni hace nada, decide hablar ella…

-Sasuke…

-…

-Etto, ¿puedo pasar?, necesito hablar contigo…

-…

-¿Sasuke?...

-Oh, sí, si… claro, pasa- dice el chico pero no hace nada.

-Sasuke necesito pasar…

-Oh, sí, no hay problema- y hace pasar a la chica, la mira intentando adivinar sus intenciones, no puede evitar que su corazón lata a un ritmo desenfrenado…

-Sasuke, necesito que me aclares algo…

-Dime

-Tu… ¿Sientes algo por Sakura?- levanta una ceja,_ ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?_

-…

-Dime Sasuke, respóndeme con la verdad…

-… A Sakura la quiero

-¿La amas?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Responde por favor….

-No, yo la quiero como amiga- reconoce el chico.

-Lo sabía- dice Hinata…_ ¿triste?, esperen… ¿se perdió de algo o qué?_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sólo buscas entretenerte con las chicas, ¿no es así?, yo también era un capricho tuyo nada más- Y Hinata comienza a llorar. Sasuke se sorprende por la acusación de la chica y trata de acercarse para darle un abrazo.

-No Hinata, estás muy equivocada, yo estoy enamorado de una chica, eso sí y no es Sakura, lo reconozco, pero tampoco es que la esté usando…

-No entiendo…

-Sakura y yo comenzamos a salir para olvidarnos del ser al que amamos porque ellos ya eran felices.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- temiendo a la respuesta…

-...Tú y el dobe- y Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, _eso quiere decir que… que Sasuke_…- Hmp, si, yo te amo Hinata Hyuga.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola! Aquí el 4° y último capítulo D: ... Muchas Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios. Me hace muy feliz el saber que les guste mi historia *o*

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar después de esa confesión. En verdad no se la esperaba, quería ir a aclarar las cosas, que destruyéndole su corazón lograría olvidarlo más rápido al no hacerse más ilusiones con él, pero después que él le confiesa que _la ama… ¡Sasuke Uchiha se enamoró de ella!_, reflexionó en ese instante.

Sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente tanto que de repente siente que todo está oscuro y lo último que puede ver antes de ver la oscuridad total del desmayo que estaba pasando es a Sasuke acercándose a ella para que no se pegara en el suelo sonriendo tiernamente.

Cuando despertó no recordaba nada, solo una risa tierna hacia ella, mira para todos lados, nota que está oscuro, pero puede notar que está en su habitación, fue un sueño piensa la chica, da un largo suspiro mientras se cambia de posición en la cama cuando choca con algo duro, se asusta y comienza a tantear con su mano el ser u objeto duro con el que chocó al darse vuelta, luego siente un suspiro por parte del objeto cuestionado, era alguien, _alguien se metió a su cama_ pensó escandalizada. Sigue tratando de reconocer quién es el ser que se encuentra a su lado y repara en que:

1°: Es hombre.

2°: Cuando chocó fue con la espalda del sujeto.

3°: Poseía un olor tan masculino que hacía que Hinata inconscientemente se acerque más a él.

El chico se despierta al sentir unas manitos temblorosas recorrerle el cuerpo entero, siente que la chica a su lado se acerca más a él, casi puede sentir la respiración de la chica, siente que está perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda y suspira.

-Hinata, deja de tocarme porque si sigues así no me detendré después…- Hinata ahora no tenía dudas, el ser a su lado era el Uchiha, luego pensando en cómo acabaron así recordó la confesión del chico y su desmayo.

-...Oh, etto, Sasuke… ¿cómo terminamos a-as…

-¿Que cómo terminamos acostados juntos?- el chico se dio vuelta para ver a la morena.

-Si

-Bueno, te desmayaste, intenté llevarte a tu habitación pero la tenías con seguro, comencé a buscar las llaves en tu ropa y no las encontré, como era tarde, te traje a mi habitación, te quité los zapatos y te acosté, luego me acosté junto a ti. ¿Algún problema en acostarme al lado tuyo?- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria al ver el intenso rojo que marcaba las mejillas de Hinata.

-¿Eh?… No, n-no hay problema S-sasuke.- pese al sonrojo y la vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de decir- ...Sasuke…

-¿Siii?

-Yo, podría… ¿acercarme más a ti?- Eso no se lo esperaba-… ¡Es que tengo frío!- dice desesperadamente la chica al ver que no le entendió bien.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que te quieras.

-Gracias- y se acerca al chico disfrutando de su aroma masculino que sólo Sasuke tenía, este la abraza protectoramente y se duermen así de juntitos por segunda vez, pero esta vez Hinata no estaba llorando, ahora estaba feliz junto al chico. Ahora sentía que no tenía dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la mañana Hinata se despertó por unas manos que le acariciaban lentamente su pelo, suspira y menciona el nombre de Sasuke, el chico estaba feliz de que le mencionara a él en sueños. Ve a la chica despertando con pereza, se miran a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos d-días Sasuke.- la chica se acerca, más, más, hasta probar el sabor de los labios el chico que se impresionó por esa reacción, pero correspondió al instante. Después de muchos besos y caricias el chico estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hasta ahí, pero al tratar de separarse Hinata lo sorprende al abrazarlo posesivamente y dejándolo abajo a él mientras ella se ponía arriba.

-H-hinata, no creo que esté bien, yo no me podré detener después…- Pero la chica no cedía y le estaba sacando la camisa- Hinata, lo digo enserio, no quiero asustarte, pero después yo… ¡aah!- Gime Sasuke al notar que la chica toca su entrepierna con su mano y la aprieta creando una rica sensación en su interior- Hinata, te lo estoy advirtiendo… aah- Gime de nuevo al ver que la chica mete sus manos adentro de su bóxer tocando y masajeando su intimidad.

-Yo no quiero detenerme, te quiero devolver el favor de la otra vez Sasuke… disfrútalo- Lo dijo en su oído, era una voz tan sensual que Sasuke estaba dejándose llevar por las emociones que causaba Hinata en todo su ser._ Esta no puede ser la Hinata tímida y dulce de la que me enamoré, pero no niego que me gusta mucho..._ reflexiona. Pasaron minutos enteros entre besos y…

-¡Hinataaa!.. Ya voy a… Aaarrggg

-Córrete Sasuke, para mí- La chica le repite las mismas palabras que él le dijo la otra vez cuando fue él el que disfrutó tocando y dándole placer a la chica.

Hinata era una Diosa con sus manos, en verdad sabía cómo llegar a él, se sentía en el cielo cuando se derramó en su mano, su cabeza giró hacia arriba de tanto placer que sentía, la chica seguía tocándolo y dándole besos en su duro pecho masculino. Cuando Sasuke se recupera mira a la chica y ve que saca las manos de sus bóxer, lo mira seductoramente y con sus mejillas rosadas por lo que haría se lamió su mano que tenía empapada de sus fluidos.- Mmmm, Sasuke, tu sabes tan bien…- Esas mismas palabras… Pero no podía pensar mucho más porque le da un beso hambriento, lleno de pasión, de sobra está el decir que el beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Ahora unos golpes en la puerta los sacan de su demostración de amor.

-Sasuke-kun, soy yo, no eh visto a Hinata, si la ves le dices que debemos desayunar, apresúrate que Naruto está esperando…

-… Parece que tenemos que ir, nos vemos allá Sasuke- robándole un beso al chico, dejándolo sorprendido por esa actitud de la chica, _me está haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice la otra vez, pero si cree que se saldrá con la suya está equivocada, Hinata cada vez me pareces más interesante..._ piensa, cuando la chica se fue entra al baño y se da una ducha, luego va a desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata no vio en todo el día a ninguno de sus compañeros, al parecer Naruto estaba con Sakura y Sasuke… bueno, no tenía idea de Sasuke. Cansada vuelve a su cuarto y ve al chico desaparecido esperándola con una mirada tan intensa que a Hinata le dio un escalofrío al verlo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que se atrevió a hacer por la mañana al ver en esa cara deseo y una pizca de maldad.

-Sasuke… yo...

-Calla, ¿te gustó divertirte conmigo hoy Hinata? -Acercándose peligrosamente a la chica que retrocedía a cada paso que avanzaba el chico.

-Yo…

-Pues… ¿qué pasa si digo que yo también me quiero divertir hoy?

-Sasuke…- Ahora si se arrepentía de haber hecho eso en la mañana con el chico, pero le quería devolver el favor, no sabe de dónde saco tanto coraje, pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que ya lo había perdido todo. Ahora el chico quería venganza y ella estaba cada vez más adoptando un rojo en sus mejillas-…¡Aaah!- Dice la chica al sentir chocar contra la pared, genial, ahora la tenía acorralada piensa.

El chico se acerca y respira en su cuello, con su nariz recorre el cuello de la chica que no sabía qué hacer. Le da besos en su cuello, la chica comienza a suspirar, pero él quiere oír más que sólo suspiros, lentamente la despoja de su camisa, recorre con sus manos su cintura y espalda mientras se agacha un poco para seguir su camino de besos, sus labios recorren el nacimiento de sus pechos ganándose un gemido de anticipación de la chica, sonríe de lado y la mira directamente, él no quiere hacerle daño así que debe asegurarse que la chica lo desea tanto como él a ella. Hinata siente el doble sentido de esa mirada y asiente lentamente, dándole permiso al moreno de recorrer su piel.

Se besan durante un largo periodo de tiempo, Sasuke con sus manos que recorren aún la piel de la chica se fijan en su trasero, lo aprieta, Hinata gime y él la levanta, ella lo rodea con sus piernas mientras él los dirige a la cama, la acuesta allí posicionándose arriba de ella, se besan nuevamente, Hinata lo atrae más a ella al acariciarle el pelo de la nuca, luego del beso él sigue besando, la despoja de su sujetador y contempla glorioso sus pechos, los masajea como había notado que a ella le gustaba y Hinata solo gemía por lo bajo o trataba de no gemir mordiéndose el labio, no aguantándose la tentación los saborea como si fuera la comida más sabrosa del planeta, como Naruto y su ramen, etc.

La chica le quita la camisa y recorre su pecho masculino, duro por los años de entrenamiento, se mojan sus labios. Aprovecha que Sasuke paró su labor y le mira para darse vuelta y ella quedar arriba de él, eso lo sorprendió y a ella también, su coraje le da sólo con él, se sentía tan bien que podía hacer lo que quería y ahora estaba dándole besos al abdomen de Sasuke, respiraba ese olor embriagante para ella, en un intento de acomodarse pone sus piernas a los lados de Sasuke dejándolo a su merced, el chico gruñó al sentir su intimidad rosar con la de Hinata, que también gimió ante esa rica sensación.

A Sasuke ya no le quedaba mucha cordura, siguió moviendo sus caderas para rosar las de la chica que seguía dándole besos y recorriendo con sus manos su torso, sentía los pechos de Hinata rosándole inconscientemente en su abdomen, definitivamente si seguía así esto acabaría antes de empezar…

Intercambió los lugares quedando nuevamente arriba de ella, Sasuke quita los pantalones junto con sus bragas a Hinata de un solo movimiento, mientras siente las manos inexpertas de Hinata en sus pantalones, no es que él fuera experto, de hecho esta era su primera vez… Debido a que siempre pensó en vengar su clan, el odio y el poder, etc. Nunca se interesó en alguien de este modo, pero reconoce que sabe más del tema porque él también fue adolescente y como todo adolescente tenía episodios con sus hormonas, pero siempre se controló. Ahora era un adulto, ni tanto, tenía 17 años pero nunca había encontrado a nadie que con solo verle a los ojos deseara todo y más de ella… Bueno, hasta que vio a Hinata… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de unas manos en su intimidad.

-¡Arrrgg, Hinataa!- Termina de quitarse los pantalones, con sus manos recorre el cuerpo de la chica- Eres, tan hermosa…- Sus manos ahora iban dirigidas directamente a la intimidad de la chica que gimió al sentirlo tocándole allí.

-¡Aaaah, Sasukee!- El chico comprobó que ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo, pero aun así quería darle placer y mete un dedo en su intimidad- Aaah … Sasuke, ...ma….aaaah.-Y mete otro dedo… Y luego otro más ahora son tres dedos en la intimidad de Hinata, la chica se retuerce de placer.

-Dime… qué es lo que quieres…

-Aaaah… ma… m-máaas, Sasuke máas- Y como niño bueno comienza a envestirla con los dedos rápidamente.

-¿Así?

-Mmmm.. Siii, Sasuke - Pero el chico entra un cuarto dedo en la intimidad de Hinata que ahora grita de dolor-kyaaahh, Sasuke, sácalo, aah, por favor.- Se retorcía de dolor, era incómodo ahora.

-Pero si no puedes con esto, no podrás conmigo…- Y Hinata lo mira asombrada… ¿tan grande era?, o sea, lo había tocado en la mañana y lo sintió grande pero… ¿Será tan incómodo como tener cuatro dedos de Sasuke en ella? Ahora no iba rápido, pero no retiraba el cuarto dedo, Sasuke comenzó a hacer círculos mientras penetraba con sus dedos la intimidad de Hinata, que ahora que lo sentía así ya no parecía incómodo, de hecho le estaba gustando esa sensación, ahora aumentaba el ritmo, más rápido, más rápido, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-Aaaah… mmmmm, Sasuke…- Esto le estaba gustando mucho, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, cuando Sasuke saca los dedos. Lo mira disgustada.

-No me mires así, yo quiero que lleguemos juntos… mmm sabes tan bien…- lamiendo lentamente su mano completa.-… Por última vez te pregunto ¿estás dispuesta?

-Por última vez te respondo que si, Sasuke ...yo te amo y sé que no me harás daño- El chico abre los ojos por la sorpresa, Hinata le sonríe cariñosamente y con cuidado entra en ella mientras disfrutan de un beso lleno de amor. Siente que la chica derrama lágrimas de dolor, pero las saca de su rostro tiernamente, la besa nuevamente antes de mirarla para ver si su dolor a disminuido en algo. Hinata entiende esa mirada y como respuesta mueve sus caderas incitando a que Sasuke siga.

Los dos, unidos en cuerpo y alma, consumando su amor, el vaivén de sus caderas, cuerpo sudado chocando con cuerpo sudado. Gemidos y gruñidos, una unión llena de amor y besos. Juntos llegan al climax, cansados se recuestan, Sasuke los tapa con las sábanas y reposan, aun intentando tranquilizar su respiración, Sasuke abrazando a Hinata mientras le acaricia el cabello largo y sedoso, Hinata reposando su cuerpo acomodada sobre Sasuke, sobre el pecho del chico. Los dos se dicen por última vez que se aman y se rinden al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertaron por la tarde, se bañaron juntos e hicieron nuevamente el amor. Cuando fueron a ver a sus compañeros estos les miraban raro.

-Eh teme, y yo que creía que Hinata-chan era tímida…-dándole codazos al Uchiha que quedó impresionado ante esa confesión.

-N-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir dobe.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes… Jijiji- Mirándolo como un niño que ah hecho una travesura.-¡Auch!, ¡Sasuke-teme esta no te la perdono!- dijo el rubio echando chispas por los ojos de la rabia que le dio el golpe de su amigo. Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros de los chicos estaba Sakura hablando con una roja Hinata.

-Jejeje, esos dos nunca cambian- dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigos- ¿Y Hinata, ya son novios con Sasuke-kun?- Hinata ahora estaba rojísima y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-P-pero ¿qué dices S-sakura-san?.

-Vamos, esta mañana con Naruto los fuimos a buscar y escuchamos unos ruidos bastante… Sugerentes Jejeje.

-Etto.. Yo… Que vergüenza…

-No, qué va, no pasa nada. De todas formas hay que agradecer que las paredes son fuertes, porque si no fuera porque Naruto y yo nos apegamos a la puerta no escucharíamos nada- Dijo la ojijade como si nada, Hinata no se aguantó más y colapsó en un desmayo- ¿eh?, pero Hinata, oe, despierta Hinata…

-¿Qué le pasa a _mi Hina_?- pregunta un alarmado Sasuke corriendo hasta donde estaba Sakura sujetando a Hinata para no caer…

-¿Mi Hina, Sasuke-teme?, no me dijas que ya le tienes un apodo jejeje, sí que eres cursi, no conocía esa faceta tuy… ¡Aunch!, teme dos veces en un día, ahora si te mato.- Dijo el rubio con el puño en alto.

-Yo le llevaré a su habitación- dice Sasuke mirando tiernamente a la chica en sus brazos.

-¿Y dejar que le violes en cualquier momento?, no señor… ¡Auch!, ¡Ahora qué Sakura-chan!

-Yo la llevaré a su habitación Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes.

-Pero Sakura…

-Ya, ya Sasuke, no has comido en todo el día, almuerza si quiera, yo la cuidaré.

-Hmp… Gracias Sakura…- Sasuke se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose al comedor, el rubio se dispone a seguirlo, pero mira a la pelirosa quien le guiña el ojo, Naruto mira traviesamente a la chica antes de seguir a su compañero que no se percató de nada.

Una vez que despertó Hinata, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Mira para todos lados y encuentra a una sonriente Sakura mirándola fijamente.

-Etto.. Sakura-san, ¿qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste Hinata, por una pregunta que hice, pero no te preocupes ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente jiji.

-Yo…

-Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles.- Hinata suspira fuertemente, era mejor hablar, la pelirosa no la dejaría fácilmente. Termina accediendo a contarle todo… Bueno, no todo, todo ya que había que omitir las partes que sólo eran de Sasuke y ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Teme, me alegro que Hinata-chan y tu estén juntos.

-Hmp…

-Yo, en cambio, no creo que Sakura-chan me corresponda a un beso en la mejilla si quiera…-lo dice suspirando-¡Auch!, ¡Por qué hoy todos me pegan en mi cabecita!- llorando a mares dramáticamente el rubio.

-Tsk, eres molesto y estúpido… Pero eres mi amigo así que te diré… Sakura te ama.

-…-

-…-

-Sasuke-teme no hagas bromas así, en verdad no me agradan…

-En verdad eres idiota, el mayor idiota del mundo…

-Pero… ¿Tú crees?

-Hmp… Mejor me voy con mi Hina.-Deja al rubio pensativo, no creyendo mucho en lo escuchado de los labios de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y eso, luego fuimos a comer y me desmayé…- Sienten golpes en la puerta.

-Sakura, soy yo… quiero saber cómo está mi Hina…- Eso deja colorada a Hinata, Sasuke le llamaba así desde la mañana nada más.

-Jijiji, en un momento voy Sasuke-kun, tu "Hina" está esperándote… Adiós Hinata, gracias por confiar en mi.

-No me des las gracias…- Hinata recordó lo que Sasuke ayer le dijo _"Sakura y yo comenzamos a salir para olvidarnos del ser al que amamos porque ellos ya eran felices", "Tu y el dobe"_. Luego recuerda fugazmente la última conversación con Naruto _" ...yo, creo que aún no olvido a Sakura-chan…"_. Sakura estaba a punto de irse y le llama, la chica se da vuelta para ver qué necesita su amiga.- ...Sakura-san espero que tú y Naruto puedan hablar tranquilamente sobre ustedes…- Y le entrega una bella sonrisa dejando a Sakura confundida… ¡ella sabe lo que siento yo!... Y se retira con un rosado en las mejillas y deja entrar a Sasuke.

-Hola Hinata… ¿estás bien?- Sasuke era un chico frío y calculador, él mismo se conocía así pero al ver a Hinata se le alborotaba todo y era a veces tímido, ni él se entendía… Ahora estaba mirando para cualquier lado menos a la cara de la chica para que no viera un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, Sasuke. Lamento si te molesté.

-No. Tu nunca me molestarás.- Esta afirmación deja a Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas cosa que le gustó mucho al chico.- Ahora vamos, tendrás que comer…

-S-si.- y sigue al chico al comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente ella y Sasuke fueron a buscar a sus amigos, pero en la habitación de Naruto nadie se encontraba, fueron a buscar a Sakura y se sorprendieron a sí mismos escuchando por la puerta ruidos sugerentes de la habitación de la chica, los dos morenos se miraron un momento y se rieron.

Llegaron a la Aldea oculta entre las nubes, entregaron el pergamino, fueron a saludar a Bee-sama, se divirtieron en una fiesta que realizó el chico-rap, recibieron la respuesta y ahora se dirigían a Konoha juntos, Naruto con Sakura y Sasuke con Hinata de la mano. ¿Quién pensaría que en casi un mes de recorrido en misión cambiarían tanto sus sentimientos y ahora estarían felices de la mano con… "Peligro rosa", "El chico Kyubi", "La chica misteriosa" y "El último Uchiha"

FIN


End file.
